Prudens animus bestia teneo optimus
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry's life over the summer goes in a hurtful order until one day something changes, and then another, another,and another.Until he's face to face with his enemy's accomplice being asked to do something he's been destined to do. trhp,sshp,lmhp,dmhp SLASH
1. Dies ut eram vox , sic nefas ut nox noct

_**Prudens animus bestia teneo optimus**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Dies ut eram vox , sic nefas ut nox noctis.**_

_**[The day that was right, so wrong as the night.]**_

_**Summary: Harry's life over the summer goes in a hurtful order until one day something changes, and then another... another... and another... until he's face to face with his enemy's accomplice being asked to do something he's been destined to do.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi; slash, kink, smut, rated NC-17, not for the faint heart-ed.**_

_**Pairings: (LV)TR/hp, SS/hp, LM/hp, DM/hp **_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own, obviously, I do not take profit from this.**_

_**Time conceived: Eight thirty-four**_

_**Original thought spark-er: Idea from alternate story I have yet to get into format.**_

_**Words: One thousand eight hundred and seven (1807w)**_

_**Notes: I'm not sure if there will be other pairings, but the main one is Tom and Harry. The pairings are labeled as DOM/sub (TOP/bottom)**_

It was a normal day at the Drusleys: Uncle Vernon woke me up by hitting me, I had to make breakfast, Uncle Vernon went to work, Aunt Petunia went shopping, Dudley went to school, I did the chores, Aunt petunia came home with Dudley, I made dinner, Uncle Vernon came home, they ate, I did the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, ate the scraps they left me, cleaned more, got a beating for being a 'freak of nature' got sent to my 'room' and stared out my window,

That's how everyday over the summer went... with the rare occasions of me stealing food... the more-than-often occasions I am sick... it's all the same... but this morning was different.

I woke at five, an hour before uncle Vernon awakes from his _beauty sleep_, feeling... better. You see, usually I wake up painfully reminded that I've been beaten for exactly seventy-six days, sporadically, but every day- no matter the time- my uncles fat fingers racing twords my skull or his short pudgy legs swinging themselves at my rib cage. It was morbid, the fact I could count by sight alone how many stab wounds I have on my arms alone... and that was twenty-four, by the way.

This morning spelled- ironically- something different though... I felt it all the way to my bones- which wasn't saying much, seeing as you could see almost most of my bones poking at my skin- like a sheep's skin pulled over a skeleton. So, in other words: I looked like hell on earth, which was actually ironic seeing as how I read in a muggle book that hell was on earth, in a different dimension or some such... but today was a bit different. I pulled up my shirt to see if I still had the cuts my uncle left the day before... but they wheren't there.

I jumped up and began tearing at my cloths to get them off and check all of the other places I had cuts, scrapes, bruises, and burns; but none of them where there! I wanted to jump for joy, but I wondered why there wheren't there and that worried me more than anything.

My magic.

It must have healed me... but why? I mean, why now of all times? After all the years of enduring it, it finally just kicked in? Just like that!? I was happy it had, but I wanted to know what caused it... but for now I would just go with it. I pulled on my clothes and looked at the clock on my barren little dresser, it read five thirty-one. I sighed and scratched my neck. _What the hell?_ I thought... I'd go and make breakfast and maybe do some light cleaning before my _'family'_ got up.

I had breakfast made and on the table, dusting was done as well as sweeping, living room tidied and kitchen cleaned withing twenty-five minutes. I absently chuckled to myself as I thought out that I'd make a heck of a house-wife for the perfect man, and I snorted as I looked over the dining rooms food laden table with only minutes to spare.

Oh- I know what anyone would think of all these comments, and yes, you're right. The great Harry Potter, boy-who-lived is gay: A pillow biting, shirt-lifting pansy, a ponce who loves it up the arse... and I couldn't deny it... I was all of those things, but no one but Hermione knew, so I was safe. I heard the alarm clocks go off and narrowed my eyes at the steaming food to say 'Go-cold-and-i-kill-you,-you-already-dead-....stuff' before making myself scarce and going to do the gardening.

While gardening I saw my uncle leave, giving me an almost neutral stare, and -finished gardening- I went inside and did the dishes. I cleaned the kitchen again, vacuumed, did dudley's homework, moped the floors, made their beds, tidied their rooms, cleaned up after Dudley, took out the trash, cleaned the garage, and then made lunch.

I had just put lunch on the table in front of aunt petunia and Dudley when the woman called for an extra sandwich for both herself and Dudley. The two looked at each other and passed looks, and I just did as I was told and made the two sandwiches and put them on a single plate so they could take there own... but then petunia looked at Dudley, and the boy asked for another glass of kool-aid. I inwardly sighed and went to get it, I went to put it near him, but as soon as I did he put it next to the plate of sandwiches and looked at me expectantly. I looked at my aunt and she took a sip of her tea before nodding her head to the sandwiches and drink.

I hesitated.... where they actually giving me food? As a nice gesture? Surely not... but the looks they where giving me said otherwise. I pulled out the chair and sat down, giving them both a curious and guarded look, ready to be rejected at any moment... but they didn't. I didn't touch the food for a few minutes, and they carried on, so I hesitantly took a bite... but they didn't do anything, so I kept eating. I only got half of the sandwich down before I was full... and I just stared at the plate.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen'_ came to mind, and I held back a snort, but was startled out of my thoughts to Dudley talking "Im sorry Harry." I looked at him in shock and aunt petunia followed suite with an apology. I stared blankly at them before aunt petunia got up and took care of the dishes... washed them and everything!

...and then when the water was off she hugged me from behind and whispered "I really am sorry, Harry...." before she kissed my cheek and went into the living room to play with nick-knacks on the shelve in front of the window.

Dudley smiled sadly at me and got up and went up stairs... I was so shocked I really didn't know what to do. I looked around the clean kitchen and it hit me like a ton of Hippogriffs. I cracked a small smile and stood up, pushed the chair in and heaved a sigh. This day was weird.

I walked into the living room and aunt petunia wasn't there, but Dudley came running in, grabbed me and dragged me outside and to the back yard. He stopped and pointed down, I looked to see a small garden snake. I smiled, I hadn't talked to a snake in two and a half months. Dudley smiled at me and nudged me. I bent down, and he plopped down, so I sat.... and hissed to the snake.

**Hello.**

Dudley seemed to become giddy as the snake approached us and hissed.

**A speaker?**

**That I am.**

**How unusual, what is you name little one?**

_Little one?_ I wanted to laugh. Little one...cute.

**Harry, what is yours?**

The snake-ling didn't answer right away and Dudley nudged me and nodded to it "What it say?" I shrugged "...Asked my name." "Dose it speak English?" _leave it to Dudley._ I snickered "Probably not."

**Speaker will not like.... But little one can call me Inigan.**

**Inigan? That's a very exotic name What will I not like? Your name? Its beautiful.**

**Little one will not like Inigans name. Little one does not like master.**

**Who is your master?**

**Inigan can not tell the speaker that.**

Dudley nudged me again "What it say now?" I looked sideways

**Why not?**

**Mater and the speaker... no, no... Inigan... no.**

"...Named Inigan."

"That's pretty."

"I know."

"Its a pretty color." he paused, and before I could retort he added "Tell him that."

**My...friend thinks that you are pretty.**

The snake-ling slithered in front of Dudley before hissing

**He is ugly.**

I burst out laughing. I really couldn't help it... and through my hysterics I could here Dudley say "What it say? What it say!?" and Inigan hiss **Why is the little speaker making that sound? ** And that just made me laugh harder. I heard Inigan hiss **The speaker is much prettier.** ...and that made me slow my laughs... and ultimately stop. I smiled at the snake-ling and began hissing again.

**Inigan is not your real name is it?**

**No.**

**Will you please tell me what your real name is?**

**The speaker does not want to know.**

**I do want to know.**

The snake seemed to pace in front of us before looking at Dudley

**The speakers pet is a wizard?**

**No...**

**If I tell speaker, little one will take a wizards oath and also bind the ugly pet, and speaker will not be mad? Inigan tells speaker everything.**

**Alright, I swear on my magic that I, Harry James Potter, on behalf of myself and Dudley Drusley that we will not disclose under any circumstances what our snake-friend says.**

**My name is Nagini, speaker.**

I jumped and looked at the snake wide eyed _Nagini as in Tom riddles familiar!?_

**As.. as in...**

**My master is Tom Riddle.**

What. The. Hell. I looked at Dudley.... "What did it say, Harry!?" I paused "It.... Its name is really Nagini.... and its- its... a magical snake." that didn't even seem to bother the tub of lard one bit. "Really? It can do magic?" I shook my head "She can return to its original size, shield herself and her master as well as whatever she pleases."

"It's a she? Snakes have genders?" I wanted to hit him.

"Yes, they do."

"Cool." he paused, then added "Can I touch it? I want to touch her." his hand shot out and I panicked, sending out my hand, and before I knew it Tom riddles snake, Nagini was wrapped around my wrist hissing

**I knew Harry Potter would be okay with me. The other master, is now speaker Harry!**

I felt giddy, anxious and paranoid all at once... and then I felt warmth dripping down my wrist.

**Nagini is happy.**

_The damned thing **peed** on me!_ The look on dudley's face was to die for. Priceless.

I looked at Dudley and smiled in an irked type of way and he smiled sympathetically. He rushed away and moments later had a handful of paper towels for me, so I made quick work of cleaning myself and Nagini off.

**Why.... I'm not....**

**Nagini is wanting to retrieve the masters mate. The other master is in need of a mate, and being mean to Nagini. I come sensing masters mate, and it's master Harry that is masters mate. Nagini is happy. Happy that Nagini found masters mate. **

I froze._ What!?_

_**A/N: So, there's chapter one, tell me what you think please? Thank you.**_


	2. Concutio est penuriosus moenia meretrici

_**Prudens animus bestia teneo optimus**_

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Concutio est penuriosus moenia meretricis **_

_**[Terrorism is the poor mans whore]**_

_**Summary: Harry's life over the summer goes in a hurtful order until one day something changes, and then another... another... and another... until he's face to face with his enemy's accomplice being asked to do something he's been destined to do.**_

_-~-~~-~~~-~~~~-~~~~~-~~~~~~-previously:~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~*_

_**Nagini is wanting to retrieve the masters mate. The other master is in need of a mate, and being mean to Nagini. I come sensing masters mate, and it's master Harry that is masters mate. Nagini is happy. Happy that Nagini found masters mate. **_

_I froze. _What!

_-~-~~-~~~-~~~~-~~~~~-~~~~~~-Continued:~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~*_

W**hat... what do you mean I am riddles mate? You have not found me as riddles mate. I don't believe you. Not with the nine inventors of hellº here top tell me would I believe you.**

The little thing tightened itself around me... Ancient and elder gods help me, because I knew Nagini was not this small, and a small snake form; the one the blasted female snake was in did not have this much clenching power. It hurt my arm, and she seemed to do it for my attention, for after I winced and looked at Dudley the snake kept tightening until I looked at her...then she loosened, but only slightly.

**Master Harry is masters mate. Do not fret over such a delema that is solved upon talk.**

**Bullshit! I'm not your masters mate and I'm not your master!**

**Master Harry must calm. Nagini is servant of master Harry, and master Harry is mate of master.**

**No I'm not! You can't even prove it you lying oil peddler!¹**

I instantly regretted my name calling. Nagini tightened around my arm painfully... more forcefully than before and it _hurt_ it hurt more then I think it was supposed to...

A sudden surge of pain from my bicep surged through me, and my eyes widened before I became dizzy; light-headed, and most likely swayed at the same time. The damned snake bit me. I felt a tingling sensation before it felt like I was falling- and before I could have fallen completely I felt a pull and- what felt like a suck- was sucked into something, my vision going black.

It was several seconds of darkness later that I realized I had a bright light in my eyes and slowly blinked open to see a bright blue sky. I tilted my head, and almost immediately a woman with green and fire red hair- bright yellow eyes and a light, flowing white dress appeared in In my line of sight.

She had pale skin like snow, a smirk set on her face... and her foot on my chest. I coughed and sat up quickly- looking around hastily only to notice I was in a nice green field with a forest line on each of my fronts. I looked up at the woman who was smirking evilly at me and asked "Who the bloody hell are you?" she haughtily cleared her throat "I am Nagini, master Harry."

I stared at her and let out a laugh "You're joking." she smiled and gestured around "Surely I am not master Harry. This is the _Bestia regnum²_... well, the one I inhabit." I stared at her blankly "The what?" she sighed "The animal relm." I couldn't help but ask "There's more than one?" the former snake practically glared at me "No. There is only one _Bestia regnum_, but within the _Bestia regnum_ there are many... plains. Only familiars are allowed into the _Bestia regnum, _before you wish to ask."

I wanted to know more about this wonderful place, but pushed it aside for a bigger curiosity. "...and why did you bring me here?" she smiled "The Inigan (The name of my relm) is capable of many things, and is connected to my power. So I am able to see things here that I cannot do so in either four of my forms."

I was kind of speechless for a moment... right, the... Bestina regmun... no, the Bestia regnum was the familiars world that the could enter... Inigan, the name Nagini gave herself earlier is actually the name of her specific realm inside of the realm... she had powers... So wait... did all familiars have powers? Nagini laughed softly "All familiars do have the power to sense mates, that's an always... but certain familiars have extended abilities like telepathy, shape shifting, residing in an inanimate object... the list is long."

This was too much information. "Okay... so what are your powers?" she smirked "Telepathic communication, shape and form shifting (Meaning not only animate things but inanimate things also), I am a bit of a sear as well as able to do a bit of magic." That explained a lot... so basically she brought me here...?

...and on cue Nagini answered "To show you, because its the only way- from here- that you are master tom's mate." I shivered at her words and before I knew it there was a scene appearing in mid air of a death eater meeting. She gestured to the screen and there was a mix of swirling colors- mists- surrounding each body withing the large room the meeting was held.

"Obviously the swirling colors around the person are there auroras. You see that Master toms aurora is a swirling mix of silver and red?" I nodded "Yeah... but whats that huge slithering mass of dark and light green that seems to be- uhg... what-?" she smiled again "Looks like its inside the others, right?" I nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! Like its flowing from his stomach to his chest... and faintly all around other...extremities..." She looked almost devious as a screen popped up beside the death eater meeting to show me in front of the Drusleys with Dudley and Nagini wrapped around my forearm.

I tilted my head "What..?" "For us, outside of the _Bestia regnum_, it has only been seconds." I nodded, that was understandable. I chuckled at the thought of extremely fast time in the realm compared to out of... and the thought of realms inside of realms was hard. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I studied the frame of myself and saw a purple and black swirling mass that was lighter than the more darker ones in the other frame... and I noticed right away that there I had a dark green mass underlying the purple and black... and inside my body had a flowing bright green light... All in all the aurora looked light and see through...

"Your aurora is lighter and layered. The layered auroras id proof of your power.. while the lighter smoke look represents you have not come into your inheritance yet. Your bright green inner core represents your essence... which for all purposes of explaining is different then your aurora. With experience you will know... but you have seen master toms core which was originally dark green... The swirling bright green that is more present over his heart symbolizes that you two are mates... Do you understand?"

I didn't at first... but when I thought about it I did. We each had our own separate auroras... but in our auroras we had essences... and those essences determine our mates. The swirling bright green meant that Harry was indeed toms mate... but why was Harry's inner layer dark green like toms core? Was Harry drawing power from the older wizard?

"Oh no Harry, Toms core was originally a very dark green... he in fact is siphoning power from you to keep himself living. Hence the darker green in his core. The light green does represent you are mates."

"What? Why is he taking my powers? Hes dying?" I didn't know what to feel, sorrow and sadness, worry and concern, or happy.

"Master Tom was on the verge of dying a year after your parents where killed... As you grew so did you magic... and so did the amount of magic depressors on your power... as well as the intensity and rate at which master Tom was deteriorating. Your uncles abuse, his aurora when he was abusing you was attacking Tom through your premature bond... making Tom the way he is- dying."

Nagini sighed then and the frames disappeared. I turned to look at her and noticed the sadness that filled her golden yellow eyes.

My mate... my uncle was trying to kill me.. and instead he was killing... Tom... My-... my mate. I instantly felt a surge of anger course through me and I wanted to immediately go give a beating to show Vernon what he did to me to end all beatings.

Okay... so my mate was- no- is Tom Riddle.

Nagini smiled at me, obviously using her telepathy... Probably ecstatic I was admitting Tom was my mate- and there was the smile again. I allowed myself a small smile... but what now?

Nagini frowned a bit... and we sat there quietly for a while while I thought.

Tom was my mate- my dying mate- and I needed to get to him and... and what? Bond. Bonding would solve this illness of his right? Nagini nodded her head and I nodded. So my first main job was get to tom- hopefully he'd recognize it quickly- and we'd bond... and he'd be fixed... then what?

"I think it's best to..." but before Nagini could continue I gasped. If Voldemort didn't kill my parents, then who did? Or did he? Nagini sighed sadly and put a hand on my shoulder from where I had been sitting on the ground "Master Harry... Master Tom did not kill your parents... I was in my snake-ling form the night you parents where killed- and well... I think its best to show you."

Another from appeared in front of us and i stared at the scene before me. The angle was low, but it sufficed, and I could obviously see the happenings.

_My mum and dad where sitting at a small table by a crib- my crib- having the with a human looking Tom Riddle. The all seemed happy- laughing- except for Tom who was just grinning slightly. He seemed preoccupied.... But then my parents turned to him, my mum smiling at Tom "Im glad our little boy will have someone as good as you Tom..." My dad didn't look to pleased, but my mum was ecstatic._

_Tom just kept grinning before my dad spoke "The wards... albus is here..." There looks of enjoyment dropped quickly, and before they could move Dumbledore was in the room, his eyes wide, an angry frown on his face "This will not happen!" the man had a sadistic look on his face before he yelled at my mum "Lilly! How could you give your son to a mad man!" he turned his wand on my mum before pointing it twords my dad "James... How could you do this to your only son?"_

_My mum and dad looked shocked... while Tom looked enraged, at the ready. Dumbledore trained his wand on me and cast an unknown spell into my crib before he trained his wand quickly on both my mum and dad, yelling the killing curse at both of them. My heart sunk. Dumbledore killed my parents! The scene went on to Dumbledore angrily spitting out "The Adversus redimio³. Go ahead Tom. Save your precious would-be mate and kill yourself." Tom became furious, his face becoming read with his eyes brimming with tears._

_Tom seemed to debate for only mere seconds before he cast avada cadava on me. It rebounded and hit him, making him crumple to the floor. He bit out "Mark my words albus. I will Get my Harry and kill you." before his body withered out of exsitance,a black mass springing forth and fleeing._

The scene ended and I couldn't help but let out a small sob. Dumbledore killed my parents... who knew and where okay with having Tom as my mate... and then have Tom go through having to send the killing curse at me- only to rebound and kill him- his body, while he fled to an alternate body. I would kill that man. Albus Dumbledore was nothing but scum to me now, and deserved to die.

I would mate with my Tom and kill Dumbledore.

I had made my resolve... and from the small smile I received from Nagini, I knew I made the right choice. I Stood up and looked at her before nodding. She understood and brought me back to the real world... and as soon as I was back I stood from my knees and looked at Dudley "I need to leave." I told him and he nodded.

We walked back into the house, my aunt looking weary that I had a snake on my arm, but let us go without question. I immediately headed to my room and packed with a spell before shrinking my trunk and fitting it in my pocket.

I looked down at my baggy clothes and frowned. I cast a cleaning charm on myself before said a simple shrinking charm and made my baggy hand-me-downs into tight fitting cloths that fit. The black jeans now fitting snugly against my slight curves, the shirt clinging to my slightly toned torso.

Nagini hissed in approval and I smiled... this was going to be fun...

I heaves a sigh and grabbed my wand from under my mattress, tucking it into my front pocket. I Looked around my room and I felt a pang at the loss of Hedwig. I sighed deeply in a moment of saying my thanks to my former familiar and headed downstairs where Dudley and aunt petunia awaited. She pulled me into a hug, avoiding the arm with Nagini attached and kissed my cheek.

"When you leave... do-" she held back a sob "Do not return- Vernon..." She stopped and I smiled "Thank you..." and I kissed her cheek gently before looking at Dudley. He smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He released me with a goodbye... and a tap to Nagini's head, who seemed to enjoy that, and soon I walked from the house and didn't look back. When I got far enough away I hid behind some bushes and readied myself.

...Suddenly I felt my stomach lurch. Where was I going? I had hardly thought this through. Shite. Nagini seemed to laugh at me. I glared at her with new resolve and set my course. I was going to make a big bang... my first stop: Snape manor.

_**A/N:So... here's the second chapter... it took me a few days to get all that I wanted into it and set everything up right... but here it is. Tell me how you like it? Please? Thanks!**_

**ºThe nine inventors of hell: A little theory I'm working on, its plausible.**

**¹ oil peddling is a derogatory term for snake oil... I liked the way it sounded, and it fit... so I made Nagini get mad! *snickers***

**²Animal realm**

**³Opposite bind**


	3. Ut Snamuh ploro

_**Prudens animus bestia teneo optimus**_

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Ut Snamuh ploro**_

_**[When the Snamuh weep]**_

_**Summary: Harry's life over the summer goes in a hurtful order until one day something changes, and then another... another... and another... until he's face to face with his enemy's accomplice being asked to do something he's been destined to do.**_

_**~Oh, by the way... from last chapter on... OOC starts.**_

_-~-~~-~~~-~~~~-~~~~~-~~~~~~-previously:~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~*_

_...Suddenly I felt my stomach lurch. Where was I going? I had hardly thought this through. Shite. Nagini seemed to laugh at me. I glared at her with new resolve and set my course. I was going to make a big bang... my first stop: Snape manor._

_-~-~~-~~~-~~~~-~~~~~-~~~~~~-Continued:~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~*_

I knew Snape would blow up at me royally, but it was worth it. I just hoped and prayed to Hera, Merlin and Marduk that he would just listen.

I sat behind the bushes I hid myself away in for only moments before I peeked around to make sure no one was watching, I held my breath and willed my body. I felt a stomach upsetting tug before I landed on my arse on cold stone, I opened my eyes and smiled, I had successfully apparated to Diagon ally... and I couldn't help but be overjoyed. I looked down to see Nagini stock still and panicked. I lifted my arm- just in time to narrowly avoid the mouse entrails that spilled from her mouth, which made me want to puke, but I quelled the urge and stroked the tip of her tail with my thumb.

It then finally sunk in I, Harry Potter, was sitting in the middle of the road with a snake that just threw up, _and _had a smile on my face. I Got up quickly, chuckling, before I felt a swat on my arse- and it _stung!_ Just barely avoiding the tears threatening to spring to my eyes I looked around- only getting weird stares as I did so. I blushed and hurried into the nearest building (which happened to be Gringotts) and glared down at Nagini. The wench swatted me with her tail! -and again she did it!

I cursed her and he mind reading! ...with another light swat, I huffed. _Stop that! It hurt!_ The next second her voice was in my head _Then do not laugh at my misfortune, for you where looking green around the __supralabial glands__._ I was confused at that, but went with it.

So, maybe my first stop wasn't Snape's. It was Gringotts... and then the three broom sticks. Nagini hissed at a passerby, and I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy. _Shit, shit and double shit!_ What if Malfoy recognized Nagini!

I don't know if he did or not but he sneered at me "Well, well, well, Potter. A snake. Dumbledores golden boy being corrupt by an animal?" He looked me up and down and I couldn't help but sneer back "You should not Criticize my companionship to such a beautiful creature. Though the same cannot be said about your waning and plucky would-be-spouse... _Mr. Malfoy._" My voice was calm and even, my distaste showing on my face. While his face seem to tinge a light pink, his composure lost- glaring openly at me.

I smirked at my triumph, knowing now my tongue's sharpness could rival Severus Snape's. Without another word I turned on my heal and walked away, heading straight for the head goblin's office. Leaving a very frustrated Lucius Malfoy fuming behind me.

I walked into the office and closed the door quietly. The goblin looked up "Ah. Mr Potter, I have been expecting you. Please take a seat and we can get the brought upon issues to light." I smiled at the weird creature "Certainly Mr...?" "Goblin. Nazlius Goblin." "Right, Mr. Goblin." and with that I took a seat, Nagini slithering from my arm and curling in my lap.

The Goblin stood and hobbled over to a large shelve of books, waving its hand and having several large books come levitating down and onto his desk. The goblin hopped back up into his chair and grumbled before placing his spectacles on his large nose and waved his hand again before the book opened, many pages flipping by before the flurry stopped. The goblin leaned forward and mumbled as he read before he said:

"Okay Mr. Potter. You are the heir to... Oh my." I was dying in suspense as he paused... and just as I was about to just flip the book so I could read it he spoke again "Mr. Potter, you are the heir to the Slytherin, Griffindore, Notginep, Neist, Borlandgust, Vicnix, Potter, black lines." I stared at him for a few moments. I only knew four of those familial lines.

...and as if the goblin could read minds, like Nagini (I glared at her briefly), he began to explain. "By blood you are related to all of the aforementioned lined except for the black line, which was passed to you in the will of Sirius black." I nodded, okay. I knew that one, but okay. "Would you like to know your material or biological inheritance first?" man, as I thought more on this I just wanted it to end quickly, and get out of here... wait... biological? "Biological?" I asked, but the goblin just nodded and flipped open a different book.

"Your biological inheritance is that of: Slytherin, the gift of parseltongue. Griffindore-Ekon inheritance. Notginep and Neist- vampire inheritance. Borlandgust-veela inheritance. Vicnix- unknown inheritance, and Evans-Potter- Incubus inheritance." I stared at the thing sitting in front of me blankly._ What?_

"Mr. Potter?" I couldn't respond. What the hell! Vampire? Veela? Incubus! What the hell was an Ekon! Unknown inheritance? What. The. Fuck.

"Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter!" I looked up at him "Yes?" he gave me a worried look before continuing "Your materials range in over thirty vaults, as well as twenty properties scattered throughout London, the Americas as well as Europe... parts of Italy, Greece, Rome..." The goblin trailed off and handed me several pieces of parchment.

The first was a list of vaults that contained money... totaling up to fifty million galleons. _Oh. Shit._ That was well over a few billion dollars. The second was a list of eight vaults containing not money, but heirlooms. The third sheet was a list of my inheritances, a contract written in some symbols I couldn't make out, and the last was an inheritance contract.

I sighed as I was handed a small knife and a quill. I looked down at Nagini and she bobbed her head... So I quickly pricked my finger and pressed my thumb to the paper before pressing the quill-tip to my bleeding thumb and signing my name. The contract glowed before disappearing.

I handed my list of properties back to the goblin as well as the list or properties, materials and heirlooms. I folded the parchment with my inheritances on it and stuffed it into my pocket. The goblin looked at me before levitating the books back into place. I picked Nagini up in her curl and nodded to the goblin. Just before I could leave the goblin stopped me.

"Mr. Potter, you will soon be coming into your inheritances... as your birthday is upon you quite soon... Am I to assume you wish to keep your vaults under high security?" I turned to look at him and smiled. "Yes, thank you." he nodded. I opened the door to leave, but was stopped yet again.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter?" I didn't turn around "Yes?" "I will be placing the money that is available to you on this card..." A small gold card appeared in front of me, so I grabbed it "You will be able to use it at any wizarding and muggle establishment." I nodded "Thank you Nazlius." I heard him chuckle and walked from the room.

I apparated from the lobby into the foyer of the three broomsticks where I walked hurriedly to the counter and placed the card there. "One room,please." The man ran his wand over the card before smiling and handing it back "There you are sir. I'll be sure to tell the staff you are not bothered." He then winked at me and I blushed. He smiled almost lecherously at me and Nagini sprang into action- hissing at him. He took a step back from me and I smiled. Nagini was going to be fun to be around.

The man behind the counter hesitantly handed me a room key and I nodded before walking away to the room I had just bought out for the night.

_Fuck. I couldn't help but swear as I was pulled into something. It hurt. So much. Images of my mum and dad flitted by, my mother smiling at Snape, my dad teasing Snape. Snape's long hours in a potions lab, looking down at a crib, a blanket that said Harry on it, a smile on the pale mans face as my mum talked animatedly to him- gesturing to the crib. Severus being beaten by a man- a beautiful woman taking beatings for Snape. The images that flooded my head accompanied by so much emotion was overwhelming. The pictures seemed to speed up- as did the flood of emotion, and soon I was wrenched from the memories to see Snape in black robes, a small pond of masked figures behind him._

I gasped loudly and sat up. I was just in toms head... and I saw all of Severus' life pass before my eyes. No, it was Snape to me. No... It was Severus now.

I cast a quick tempus (It was ten o'clock) as Nagini hissed at me **Go back to sleep. **But I just picked her up and wrapped her around my shoulders. She slept contently like that as I cast a cleaning charm over myself and then transfigured my cloths into new ones: A black t-shirt and pair of tight dark blue pants.

I cleared my throat and went over to the fire place. I readied myself for a verbal bashing and grabbed a fist full of floo powder, got in, threw it down and said "Spinners end!"

I came through the floo rather gracefully- only stumbling slightly- jerking Nagini awake. The snake went into a hissy fit (Ironic if I do say so myself) and began yelling at me.

**You! Is this how you wake me up! You should have left me there at the room! Couldn't you have woken me up! So rude! Rude, Loud, ungrateful-**

"What the hell are you doing in my home Po-!" roared a very sleepy looking Severus Snape, dressed in muggle dress trousers and button up (All in black), as he stormed into his downstairs living room. I jumped a bit and looked sheepishly over at Snape, noticing he cut his words off. The man stared wide-eyed at me and I scratched the back of my head.

Nagini tightened her hold on my neck and hissed **he knows!**

I wanted to smack myself in the head great. "Potter..." he slowly approached, cautiously drawing his wand. I threw up my hands and took a step back "Whoa there! Look, I can explain!" Severus clenched his teeth "You can _explain_ how Voldemort's familiar got to be so small and _around your neck _Potter?"

I laughed hesitantly "Uh- yeah?" Merlin, how this man could make my Griffindore side back down. He kept his wand trained on me in silence "Oh! Yeah. You see-" I went to take a step closer and he jerked his arm fully into view with his wand trained on me and I chuckled "You look good with something hard in your hand, professor." He glared at me and I stifled a laugh. "Enough with your games. Explain you impudent child!" he roared, making Nagini hiss **Oh, yeah- smell the fear.** Before she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, gathering my courage and spoke "Well, for starters drop the 'you hate me act' because that's bullshit." He looked at me with an intense glare and I gave a mock one right back to him. "I just got a front row seat to your entire life, your not fooling me. Especially when you fawn over my in a blue blankie with my name on it." He chocked at that and I grinned. Score: Severus- zero, harry- one.

"Now, I'm here cause I need you help. One: Yes, this is Nagini. Two: and tonight at exactly twelve o'clock I come into my inheritance. Three: I need you to take me to my mate." Severus glared at me some more before tossing his wand to the side and throwing his arms up into the air. He stalked from the room in a flurry of curses. I stood there shocked for a few moments.

About a minute later Severus walked back into the room with a board expression on his face and plopped down into a chair only a few feet from me. He looked up at me and said "Care to tell me exactly _how that blasted snake _got to be around your neck?" I smiled and did said "Go and see." taking the easy way out. He had a ghost of a grin on his face before I was being assaulted.

...and of course he had to starts from the beginning.

The abuse, the cupboard, Hogwarts- oh Hera no! I pushed him roughly away from _those_ memories. He continued rifling through everything until he got to me seeing him have his own hissy fit and then pulled out. I swayed on my feet momentarily before I caught myself on the mantel and steadied myself. "I guess-" I panted "Know how it feels now." I took in a few large gulps of air before I calmed my breathing and walked over to a small couch and collapsed onto it.

He grunted and looked over at me "...And I'm to believe that?" I chuckled and Nagini hissed **damn.** Before I saw Severus' eyes dilate.

A few moments later and Severus heaved in a long breath before standing "Come along. I'll show you to a room. You have your things?" I nodded "Good. You will be staying here. After tonight you will have to see... volde-" "Tom." I corrected. He paused in his steps leading me to my new room, and continued briefly after "Tom."

"In the morning he will surely summon all of us to tell up he can scent you. He will give his followers the newly opened scent and aurora to follow and retrieve. After all of that is done I will bring him to you." I nodded as he stopped and turned, opening a door and gesturing me in. "Get yourself situated, and I will keep informing you." I nodded and headed into the room and un-shrunk my trunk and began to put my things away as Severus continued talking.

"I will bring him to you due to my home is designed for the stress bonding exerts." He gave a pointed look to the bed and I blushed, tucking my cloths into the dresser drawer. "When you bond there will be massive amounts of energy and magic that will be expelled, and after that time you will have to be within close proximity, or you might both end up... tearing whatever is in your way up." I swallowed thickly, great.

"Upon... my arrival to... Tom, I will have to suppress the smells leaking off of me. After the rest of the death eaters have scattered I will release the your scent. Tom will demand to know why I have you and I will tell him you came to me seeking to get him." I nodded in understanding and came over to where he stood "Upon...Toms arrival you and he will be drawn to each other and will want to bond immediately. I will leave to let you do so, and the next morning... you will escort...Tom down to breakfast. We will discuss the circumstances then. Understand?" I nodded, and so did he. "Good. I will be locking this room and you will not be able to leave until the bonding is done. I will come check on you in the morning." I nodded. He turned to leave, but before he could I hugged him.

He stiffened beneath my touch before relaxing a little and patting my back. "Thank you." I murmured as I pulled away and he nodded before leaving. I felt the strong wards being placed on the room and shivered. Crap. Several inheritances. I hope I don't get sick.

...and with that I set about reading the many books from my trunk. It was going to be a long night.

I looked around for Nagini and noticed she was curled up near the fire. I hoped Nagini was going to help me through this. ...and with that I felt a pulse of love surge through me and looked at Nagini and smiled. Good.

** False venom glands (a misleading name no doubt) are made up either from mucus producing supralabial glands that run on either side of the head extending as a continuous strip from near the snout to below and well behind the eye. These then lead to several ducts that lead to the bases of many maxillary teeth. Alethinophidians are known to have this type of arrangement.**


	4. Snamuh's anxietas, infirmitas

_**Prudens animus bestia teneo optimus**_

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Snamuh's anxietas, infirmitas. **_

_**[The Snamuh's anxiety, Weakness]**_

_**Summary: Harry's life over the summer goes in a hurtful order until one day something changes, and then another... another... and another... until he's face to face with his enemy's accomplice being asked to do something he's been destined to do.**_

_**~I'm looking for a beta for one, a few, or all of my stories. If your interested (...can... will...) in betaing them and dealing with me let me know, okay? Thanks. :)**_

_**~By the way, I made up the creature "Ekon" if there is stuff related to that I've no idea, I've not had time to research it. I've also made up the familial lines of Notginep, Neist, Borlandgust and Vicnix... everything else isn't mine (disclaimer)**_

I sat up in the bed Severus so graciously gave me gasping, sweating, and _fucking. Hot._ I was panting and found that it was hard to move- but forced myself to swing my legs off the bed and place my feet on the carpeted floor. The movement seemed to make me all the more hotter and I groaned- I needed some water- so I stood as slowly as I could and made my way to the bedroom door. **I wouldn't master Harry. Severus has put stinging wards on the-** I heard Nagini hiss and by the time she told me there was stinging hexes on the wards to prevent me from leaving the room I had tore open the door. Or, more correctly- tore the door off its hinges and from the door frame all together.

I looked at the doorknob in my hand and the door that was attached to it and stared, shocked, as I lifted the door effortlessly. Nagini was behind me, quieter than she was when sleeping and I wanted to turn to her- but I had this odd feeling wash over me and I dropped the door before walking out of the room.

I felt the stinging hexes pass me as I stepped out of the wards around my newest room and tried to fallow the feeling that had come over me- which I recognized as a scent now- but was stopped by a taller body knocking against me. The delicious smell was amplified ten fold and I instantly wanted to devour it- so I looked up.

I was met with the face of Severus and leaned up to smell him- he smelled _so good_... I just wanted to taste him a little, so I flicked out my tongue and licked his jaw- right next to his chin... and just as I thought- he did taste good. I went to taste him more and was promptly stopped by a stinging pain all over my skin and I got even hotter than I was. I couldn't help as I cried out, slouching against Severus.

The git was probably in a trance of some sort, but snapped out of it as I slumped against him and he barked out "What are you doing out of your room!"... and if I had the ability to talk at the moment I would have asked him the same thing in a more sarcastic tone- but only managed a sob as my body grew hotter and hotter.

I couldn't take much more of this! My body was hot and my stomach felt like it was being pulled out through my throat- my head spinning and I whimpered. I felt Severus touch my cheek- and he hissed in pain. I looked up to see him holding his sizzling hand at about his shoulder height and wondered if he was a vampire, but the thoughts of him where pushed out of my mind as a searing pain made its way through my body and the heat of my skin grew.

It felt like molten rock was on my cheeks as I started crying- sobbing- my face wet with the force of my cries, streamers of tears making their way out of my tear ducts. My body kept hurting, becoming so much hotter- so much pain running through my body. I felt Severus wrap me in his arms and hold me tightly- and I struggled. I could hear his skin burn, and felt him shake with pain as he pressed his cheek to my forehead and his bare arms press into my naked torso- I wanted to scream at him to stop- but I only heard my cries of pain and his less than calm words.

"Harry..." At my name I let a sob out and hiccuped as I let a wail of pain slip from my mouth "...Harry..." His voice held so much sadness and pain- I was crying for him and myself now, and he continued:

"Harry... Harry... Breath. Just breath. Your coming into all of your inheritances at once." He paused and shook as I hugged him tighter, crying louder as shots of pain coursed through my body- pulsing with the beat of my heart.

"Listen to me Harry... listen to my voice" He was trying to coo, I noted through my sobs- trying desperately to just listen and forget this pain, become lost in Severus' voice before I was torn apart.

"You can hear me, I know you can... Listen Harry. Please, just breath. It will all be better soon." He was being repetitive, but I didn't care, I just tried to listen to him. He was pausing, like thinking of what to say, and I couldn't focus- the pain was just to much. I gritted my teeth and let a chocked sob out as he went on...

"Your... Your Ekon inheritance... they are elemental's with the power to turn themselves into any element, control it and will it. A select element is chosen and that is primary... Harry, your element is fire." I wanted to scream at him I could have guessed fire- he was practically getting his skin melted off by my skin! "Every Ekon has a distinct marking on their upper forearm- identifying them. Your incubus inheritance also has a marking that places itself on your upper forearm. The... the pain you feel is your body accommodating to your incubus and vampric inheritance."

He paused and stroked my hair lightly "Your body is dying inside and is trying to create a way for you to have children at the same time the two forces are fighting to get their job done. You should know that vampires are mostly pale, but Ekon's skin are red. Your skin is a light red now. I think your skin will be pale... and you will transform into your red skin as you wish to use your full elemental abilities."

I heard him swallow thickly and wondered what could be coming next...

"Your incubus abilities add the fact your skin will be fair- pale and beautiful. You have long sharp nails that come to a point-..." I squeezed his side and I heard him growl at me- I wanted to laugh- but my lung burned. "Your _nails_ are a bright green- like your eyes." He paused briefly before going on " You have an aurora seeping out of you- your incubus and vampric abilities to attract anyone of your will." ah, yes. That was why he sounded so... ailed.

Another sharp pain went through me and I felt my knees give out from under me- thankfully to Severus I stayed upright. He slowly lowered us into a sitting position and I curled in his lap- listening to his voice as he petted my hair.

"You will have unbelievable strength due to your vampric and Ekon inheritance. You will have speed, agility, stamina, a special power from your vampric inheritance, you will be even more beautiful, a young man to rival the most precious thing."

I listened to Severus for many minutes as the pain faded from my body to concentrate a sting on my upper forearm- the mark he told me about. Severus' voice lulled me into a sleep- and when I finally succumbed to the darkness I hoped when I woke up I would be pain free.

When I woke I felt refreshed and better than I ever had. I snuggled into the warmth beneath me and inhaled greedily- happy to have made it through the night. I sat bold upright- well, as much as I could while laying on my stomach- and saw Severus sprawled on the floor beneath me. I smiled lightly, but my senses picked up something and I took a long sniff of the air. I closed my eyes and exhaled before taking another long greedy smell of the air around me... but I snapped my eyes open and took several smaller sniffs in succession. I seemed to be able to inhale for quite a while before I exhaled for a few seconds.

I took to taking a succession of smaller sniffs in zigzags until my nose was only an inch from Severus' body. I sniffed along his body- all the way to his feet to his hair before I sat up and took more calmer sniffs. It seemed his scent was central to under his arms and between his legs. I stiffened at that thought and realized I had even sniffed Severus _there_ of all places and stared horrified at the exhausted man on the floor- only to notice his eyes where open and he was staring at me.

I squeaked, backing away from him as he sat up and made a hasty apology "Im sorry- I...i didn't mean-..." but he cut me off "No need to apologize... Harry." he gazed at me for several seconds before he tilted his head and examined his hands, asking "How do you feel?" I tilted my head in question at that and looked at him funny before I gasped "Oh!" I jumped up and said "I feel... great. Better than I have in a while!"

Severus nodded at that and looked up at me and I hastily helped him up before he patted me lightly on the shoulder "Thats good." we stood in silence before I bursted out "Are you a vampire?" He looked at me with a small smile and said "Yes, That I am." I smiled and said "So am I." I don't know what came over me to make me say that, but he grinned at me and chuckled before I bursted out again "Thank you." He did one of his small smiles again and said "Your welcome" before gesturing for us to walk.

We made our way down to breakfast in out night cloths- well, me in my boxers and him in black pajama bottoms- and as soon as we arrived he went to a oak cabnient and pulled out two gold cups about the size of a small lotion bottle and set one in front of me before taking a sip out of his glass. I watched as a red ring appeared on his upper lip and he licked it off before nodding at my cup. I tilted my head and he cleared his throat before saying "Blood."

I made a silent oh with my mouth as I recognized the burning sensation in my lungs and stomach for hunger- and not heart burn. I stared into the cup only seconds before the smell wafted over me and I just wanted to devour the entire cup... but I paced my self and brought the cup slowly to my lips and took a sip. I couldn't even put the cup down- I just tipped it back more as a river of blood flowed down my throat. It seemed to go on forever and I was thankful as I drank and drank until I felt content and full.

I noticed that it didn't taste all that good as I swallowed another gulp before I placed the cup on the table and watched as it refilled itself. I smiled up at Severus and settled on that he had been watching me while I drank. He gave me one of his half smiles and I rocked back and forth in my seat- Snape watching me with sickly curiousity. "Do you _have_ to do that?" He asked and I looked at him, tilting my head again as I asked "Do what?"

He pointed at me and I stopped rocking back and forth like a bored three year old. I frowned slightly and asked "Will I always feel hyper after drinking blood?" he smirked at me and moved my cup away from me before answering "No. What you drank was a blood replenishing potion and a pepper up potion."

I nodded and frowned a bit "Will I be able to drink human or wizards blood?" he frowned slightly and pulled his wand from practically nowhere and waved it over me "As I thought. You will be able to drink as much blood as you need when you mate with... Tom."

"What did you think?"

"You where a sumbissive."

"Huh?"

"A dominant mate feeds their submissive, therefore the submissive gets to feed from the Dominant whenever needed. The dominant, once they have drank from their submissive once, will be able to produce blood- but not for themselves- for their mate to drink. In turn when the dominanant needs to feed they can feed off the submissive because they feed their submissive and give them blood. Understand?"

I bounced happily "Yep!" I saw Severus' trademark scowl set into his features and I spoke "Note to Severus! Make Harry his own special cup with that stuff- what did you call it? Oh!- blood replenishing potion with a lower dosage of pepper up!" I paused as I saw the frown on his face and quickly added "...-Or none at all!" He smiled slightly and I giggled.

"Sooo..." I was practically talking in a sing song voice "When am I going to see my mate?" Severus, mid walk in putting the two gold cups back- paused- before answering, continuing his walk to the oak cabnient "When I'm called for a meeting." I looked around the room as I heard the cabnient doors shut "Oh. Okay."

I paused in my looking around and hummed "When is that?" he glared at me and walked tword me- only to sit in the chair across his, rather small in wizarding standards, table and said "Whenever it is he-" Severus paused and I tilted my head "What?" a frown marred his face- but it was more of a grimace and I jumped up "Now!" I asked excitedly and he nodded absently before standing "Go to your room, I will most likely be back in minutes."

I stayed put and pouted- I wanted my mate. _Now._

...but Severus glared at me and I nodded "Okay." before making my way up the small staircase and to my room. I felt so giddy... I wondered where Nagini was then and set out to find and berate the poor thing with questions... and as if on cue Nagini poked her head out of my room and hissed **berate me with what?** I grinned.

_**A\N:So, tell me what you think? Thanks! :)**_


	5. fighting the Snamuh's mate

_**Prudens animus bestia teneo optimus**_

_**Chapter five:**_

_**fighting the Snamuh's mate**_

_**Summary: Harry's life over the summer goes in a hurtful order until one day something changes, and then another... another... and another... until he's face to face with his enemy's accomplice being asked to do something he's been destined to do.**_

_**~I'm looking for a beta for one, a few, or all of my stories. If your interested (...can... will...) in betaing them and dealing with me let me know, okay? Thanks. :)**_

**Nagini!** I smiled happily and practically bounced over to her, walking into my designated room with her in tow "How are you my old buddy!" I felt a swat on the back of my calf and chocked at the pain stinging my leg **I'm not old.** She hissed at me nonchalantly like she hadn't just hit me... but I passed it off for a smile and picked her medium sized body up and sat on the bed before putting her in my lap.

**Tell me about Tom!** I more stated then asked, smiling brightly and bouncing slightly on the bed- grinning like a fool most likely. Nagini stayed quiet for a few seconds before she hissed:

**What did you get into?**

**Nothing! Just what Severus gave me!**

**What did he give you?**

**A pepper up potion!**

**I don't think Severus wanted to commit suicide anytime soon. .. why did he give it to you?**

**Noo! Of course he doesn't! Not that I know of... I hope not... I should go check! Make sure! **I went to hop of the bed but went face first into the carpet of the bedroom floor- Nagini's tail wrapped around my ankle as she laughed.

**I do not think so master Harry. I was told by Severus to keep you here and that is what I plan to do.** I glared at her from my position on the floor before I grinned, yanking my ankle and Nagini from the bed.

She hissed threateningly at me from the floor as I booked it to the open bedroom door... but as I got to the door it slammed shut in my face (absent-mindedly wondering when the door got fixed) slipping to the floor as I groaned and adjusted my position. I sat up ant turned to Nagini who was laughing and hissed **Fortis teneo** making he snakes movements stop all together. I chuckled at her misfortune and went for the door- but was shot with a stinging hex on the arse.

I howled and turned to see Nagini with her tail pointed at me and I growled- swinging my hand at her and sending a tickling jinx at her. She dodged it narrowly and sent her own jinxes at me- hitting me with one I didn't know- but turned my hands into tentacles that seeped...goo. I cried out in shock as the carpet beneath me became a puddle off whatever was dripping off my new tentacles- the snake laughing her arse off at my panicking. I then promptly swung a tentacle and covered her with slime.

The room grew quiet before I cast a universal reversal spell on my hands and had an outright kiddy-duel with my mates familiar.

After a few hundred hexes or so later I was hit with a tickling spell that left me on the floor- laughing hysterically as Nagini laughed maniacally (as much as a snake could) at my misfortune... but I got up- with the jinx still playing its magic and ran at the snake. I wasn't prepared when she grew into her full size and towered above me a good foot, but none the less- I tackled her to the floor and tickled her manually.

It had gotten somewhere serious when she lost three scales to the carpet and blamed me. She actually sent a cruciatus at me!

We dueled more seriously then and I had managed to wrestle her down and trap her between the lamp and the wall and then gave her a body bind- but her last mild blasting spell hit me and I flew into the door. I groaned- but smirked as Nagini couldn't move and went for the door- only to have it opened in my face.

"Uncle?" There was a pause "Uncle- I need yo-..."

I knew that voice. I groaned and picked myself half-way up from the floor to be met with the sight of Draco Malfoy.

He looked quite distraught to see me in here and I threw up my hands as he pulled his wand- pointing at me and surveying the room. I knew he noticed Nagini strung in the weird pose I left her in because his eyes widened and then shot to me and narrowed.

"What are you doing here Potter!" I rolled my eyes and had a brilliant idea just then. I stood straight and put my hands on my hips, pouting slightly...

"Why wouldn't I be in the manor of the father of my child?" I stroked my belly for good measure... and the look on Malfoy's face- it. Was. _Priceless._

He had gone several shades of pink in his cheeks and neck before he went- more- deathly pale, his eyes rolled back and he promptly fainted.

I fell back on my ass and cried out with amusement- laughing myself into tears and Nagini joined me by chuckling. I sat for a good four minutes before I got my bearings enough to calm myself down and even my breaths- grabbing my chest and giggling lightly between deep breaths.

"Aaah.." I sighed, giggling a little as I flopped back on the floor, releasing Nagini as I layed there on the comfy carpet. She slithered over to me and eyed Malfoy before hissing at me:

**He went down rather quickly.** I laughed slightly at that and nodded **Yeah.**

**Will Severus or Master Tom find out about this?** I looked at her a moment and grinned **I wont tell if you wont.** She practically cackled at that and I felt the urge to hug her- Merlin knows why.

I picked myself up off the floor and cast levicorpus on Malfoy- depositing him on the bed I wanted to have a nap on before transfiguring a chair out of the lamp I used to capture Nagini and sat down- slumping- my head at a painful angle as I bent it back to try and rest. Several minutes of sitting uncomfortably I stood from the chair and climbed in to bed next to malfoy- pushing his heavy, surprisingly muscular, arms out of my way and collapsing onto the bed heaving a sigh.

I stared at the mass of blonde hair I had in my face and growled, blowing a stray piece off my nose. I flipped myself onto my back as Malfoy gave a groan- and I listened carefully to the boy, making sure he wasn't going to wake... but was promptly cuddled with, Malfoy mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Harry."

I wanted to shrug it all off... but I couldn't, and sighed, adjusting my arms underneath Malfoy's- possibly and probably- stronger one before I closed my eyes and attempted to rest. It was like Hogwarts all over again... when surprisingly I wasn't feeling ackward- but content- as Malfoy slept half-draped over me... and I quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Severus arrived on the call, as per usual when being called by the dark lord, taking his place in the room immediately. He stepped into his place amongst all the other death eaters-all being berated by a surge of power that made most of them stumble backward and stagger. The dark lord came from behind his throne to reveal his human body and yelled at all of them:

"You all _will_ find me Potter!" There was no room for anything as he screamed "NOW!" the death eaters scattering at one word. Severus, sighing, stood still as the people around him left the room- the dark lord panting and seething.

"What is it that you not _understood_ Severus- GO. GET. ME-..." the man stopped as he took a long inhale of the scent filling the room. It was Harry.

"My lord, Potter is at my home." The mans new brown eyes widened and he hissed at the man venomously before apparating- followed closely by Snape. They arrived in the parlor where Tom quickly acquainted himself with Severus' home as he searched for Harry.

They arrived at Harry's room and Tom slammed the door open-wand in hand and at the ready, making Harry stir as the two men entered. Tom spied Harry and immediately felt relief flood him... until he caught sight of the young Malfoy on the bed as well- spooning his mate. He let out an animalistic cry before he threw his wand to the carpeted floor and charged at the bed- all the more prepared to physically attack the Malfoy heir.

_How amusing._ Was all Severus could think as he proceeded to watch his lord charge forward with his fists clenched, Nagini hissing right along with the mans thoughts, **Oh, how funny! I guess Severus and master Tom get to find out.** as she did the equivalent of an evil chuckle in snake language.

...but what you readers hardly know is... find out what?

_**A\N: Seen that one coming? Lol. :) *picture a robot here laughing hysterically* Let me know what you think, okay? I think I'm going to re-trace some steps in an alternate P.O.V for the next chapter.**_


	6. The heirs and the knights view, awakenin

_**Prudens animus bestia teneo optimus**_

_**Chapter six:**_

_**The heirs and the knights view, awakening**_

_**Summary: Harry's life over the summer goes in a hurtful order until one day something changes, and then another... another... and another... until he's face to face with his enemy's accomplice being asked to do something he's been destined to do.**_

_**~I'm looking for a beta for one, a few, or all of my stories. If your interested (...can... will...) in betaing them and dealing with me let me know, okay? Thanks. :)**_

_**~THANK YOU! To: all of you who reviewed. :) I'm so happy you guys/gals like it. And just to tell you people's something (that was brought to my weirdly long and short attention span) I do not actually have made-up plot for this story (and many of my others) it comes with sporadic ideas... so if I mess up on the plot... entirely my lack of prepared-ness. :)**_

_**Extra big thanks to crazylove4MCR! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews on this story and some of my others. Multos amas. *heart***_

_**~P.O.V SWITCH~**_

When father had told me he was being called to the dark lord I was on my way to Severus' manor- in need of desperate opinion and guidance. I had already had an inkling of what my father was being called for- and knew that it was just for my father only to go. I knew that Severus' would be home and in his private-private room (as I always seem to call it.).

His private-private room, the term I used since a child, was like his second bedroom that no one was allowed in or to use- it was just that way. No one was to use it. Plain and simple! I had asked Severus on numerous accounts why no one was allowed into the room, but he had always brushed it off and had a remorseful look to his face, even though he was scowling and telling me not to go in it and if I did there would be consequences.

After a while, when I spent summers with him, I would see him coming from the room looking like death had warmed over- basically uncle looking paler than he was, which I never would have believed seeing as he his so deathly pale- until I saw him come from the room. He looked pained, sad and diminished all at the same time... and I had always wanted to know why.

When I arrived at the gardens of his manor it was oddly quite calming to be there- since I had never liked this place at all since I had seen mother and Bella fighting here.

I shivered at the mere memory of the gruesome scene and walked down the black marble path into one of the three foyers of the manor. I called out to Severus before moving anywhere... but there was no answer. I made my way to the two potions labs he kept, but still nothing. I checked almost every room in the house before I came upon the one room only Severus was allowed to enter.

I needed my god father now. I was in a right state and he was the only one that would ever listen and give a damn... let alone not overreact to what I needed help with. I took a gulp of air and put my hand on the door- "Uncle?" I asked hesitantly... but there was no answer. I turned the knob slowly "Uncle- I need yo-..." my voice straining as I practically forcing the door as hard as I could to open.

It opened alright- only to hit something.

I peered inside slowly, but my head snapped in the direction of a groan. Potter was laying on the floor! And not even I was allowed in this room! I drew my wand and pointed it at him- I needed to know why. "What are you doing here Potter!" I almost yelled. He rolled his eyes before I surveyed the room- noticing it was almost like every other room in the manor... except for Nagini. _Nagini!_ I knew my eyes had gone wide... but fuck! Voldemort's familiar was in a body bind halfway across the bleedin' room!

Potter stood slowly, a pout on his lips- one that I had always loved- his hands on his hips as he spoke:

"Why wouldn't I be in the manor of the father of my child?" he stroked my belly and the look on my face was probably priceless as my cheeks burned- my voice chocked back on something- but I wanted to scream. I wanted to beat the bloody magic right out of him. Severus and Potter! No fucking way. It couldn't be!

If anything the baby in Potter's stomach could have been-... _oh shit._

The last thing I could remember seeing was the ceiling before I was being ripped from a soft plushy warmth my two fists in my shirt. I immediately thought it was Severus and shut my eyes tight and put hands up to cover any blows he was going to hit me with. I rushed to stammer out:

"Potter- Severus... belly- Preg... Uhg..." I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and my hands fell limp- my eyes fluttering to see tanned skin. I was shook roughly before I was smacked in the face... which _hurt_ very badly. I opened my eyes lightly- "Thought-...mi-..." but I stopped my rambling to see Voldemort in human form, eyes ablaze and fist cocked to hit. Though I didn't know what the fuck was going on I was quickly unconscious before I could get hit.

_**~Severus~**_

For a brief moment I thought to stop the dark lord in hitting Draco, but seeing as he came into the room I told him for years never to enter, I let our lord beat the bloody pulp from him for a few seconds before I turned my gazes on Harry. The brunette was sitting on the bed confused- probably thinking he was being witness to some form of delusion... But the boy snapped out of it with a look I never wanted to see directed at anyone and scowled.

Harry lunged himself at... Tom, knocking them both onto the ground- Dracos body being deposited half-on the bed... on the other side from the two mates. They needed privacy for their encounter, so I walked over enough to pick Draco's limp and bruised form up bridal style before I left the room- making sure to put heavy silencing charms on the door.

Merlin knows I do not need to hear anything that was about to come from that door- neither Draco... and with that thought I wondered why Draco was even here.

_**~Harry~**_

As I woke I saw Tom punching Draco... and my first reaction was to stare in disbelief. Malfoy and Tom where in the same room... and Tom was beating the crap out of Draco muggle style... Tom. Tom! My brain finally kicked in after several seconds and I tackled Tom to the floor- Draco lost somewhere on the other side of the bed as I hugged my mate tightly.

I heard a faint rustle and then the door close- finally, alone with my mate.

I practically squealed with joy when Tom hugged me back- burring his nose in my neck and sniffling- lapping and nipping at my skin. I felt so happy in that one moment I could have died- but thankfully didnt- because in the next moment I had my mouth occupied and a hard cock pressing against my own aching stiff one.

_**A\N: Haahaahaa! I'm evil. X3 I know its short.. but, eh. I wrote this at like three in the morning because I couldn't sleep... stupid bug bites. :(**_


	7. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
